


Любовь, направленная на себя

by chubush



Category: A Thing of Terrible Beauty - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далеко от погибшей Земли космический странник встретил эилеанца, чье сознание удивительным образом напоминало Филипа.</p><p>Рассказ "Произведение необычайной красоты", по которому написан этот фанфик, можно прочитать здесь http://royallib.com/read/gelyazni_rodger/proizvedenie_neobiknovennoy_krasoti.html#0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь, направленная на себя

После гибели Земли он посетил много миров, но нигде не задерживался дольше стандарта, а ведь на той погибшей планете он провел четыре стандартных срока и, не задумываясь, остался бы еще. Если бы не катастрофа... Конечно, ему встречались потом интересные миры, но зачастую они были слабыми или с одним-единственным достижением, впечатления от которого он поглощал быстро, а потом скучал. Против воли он погружался в воспоминания и безумно тосковал по Филипу. Временами он чувствовал, что готов отдать всю свою почти бесконечную жизнь за десять лет, прожитых в теле землянина. Правда, теперь бы он не стал скрываться... Горечь от потерянного почти-друга окутывала его со всех сторон.

Так прошло триста четырнадцать земных лет, совсем недолго по галактическим масштабам. Удовольствие смешивалось с болью, когда он понимал, что во вселенной больше не было существа, которое бы пользовалось единицами земного времени.

Новым выбранным миром для внедрения стала Эилея, планета, вращавшаяся по замысловатой орбите у тройной звезды. Он снова подселился к театральному критику. Эилеанский театр был широко известен в этой части галактики. Многочисленные подражания и противники также стоили внимания, но сначала было необходимо познакомиться с первоисточником.

Эилеанцы были схожи с землянами, только кожа отдавала синевой, на теле отсутствовали волосы, а голову украшали нежные гребни. В остальном же — особенно сознанием — они были похожи на людей до такой степени, что он впервые стал подумывать об экстренной эвакуации, но потом преодолел свою слабость, в которой с удивлением распознал жгучую тоску.

Театр в этом мире пользовался особой популярностью и соединял в себе декламацию, акробатику, танец и пение. Они сопровождались, в случае необходимости, пиротехническим шоу, бассейнами, ледовыми дворцами и декорациями, в которых имела смысл каждая деталь.

Критик, который был его носителем, в это время писал книгу по истории театра. Звали его Танатин Эзиловейст, среди друзей он был известен как Эзил. Сокращение имени не приветствовалось в эилеанском обществе, но представителям богемной среды многое прощалось.

Космическому страннику было непонятны такие бурные эмоции по отношению к сочетанию звуков. С его точки зрения, оно не было важной характеристикой личности. Если бы у странника был собеседник, он бы напомнил ему, что тот и сам испытывает совершенно нелогичную тягу к имени, которое выбрал себе на Земле. Это имя звучало как Адрастея, в переводе с языка погибшего земного народа — «неотвратимая».

История театра была интересна Адрастее, он поглощал информацию напрямую из сознания Эзила и вчитывался с ним в строчки старинных фолиантов. Перед ним раскрывался удивительный мир почти четырехтысячелетней истории эилеанцев. Оказывается, театр был изобретен ими очень рано и сопровождал цивилизацию на всем последующем пути.

Спустя некоторое время Адрастея почувствовал неладное. Находиться в теле Эзила было исключительно приятно, настолько, что он стал забывать свою печаль. Иногда ему казалось, что он снова на Земле и пьет мартини вместе с Филипом, но это было невозможно.

* * *

Однажды перед сном Эзил умылся, а потом взглянул в зеркало и улыбнулся, так тепло и нежно. В его голосе звучала неуверенность:

— Ты меня не узнал? Хотя, конечно, тогда я выглядел по-другому.

Адрастея подумал, что сумасшествие, оказывается, свойственно и тем, кто состоит только из разума.

— Нет, ты не сошел с ума. Боги не хотят нас наказать, совсем наоборот — нам за какие-то заслуги подарили новую встречу.

— Похоже, я недооценивал способность людей находить выход из самого плохого положения. Ты — Филип?

— Да, — улыбнулся Эзил. — Ну как? Ты сумел почувствовать катарсис?

— Погибающая Земля оставила мне только боль, но позднее я смог испытать катарсис в другом мире.

— Боль? Но ты же говорил, что чувствуешь себя обычным зрителем... О, прости, наверное, моя смерть слишком сильно задела тебя.

— Ты не виноват.

— Как к тебе теперь обращаться?

— Мое имя не изменилось.

— Значит, Адрастея, — Эзил задумался и добавил: — Я буду звать тебя Расти. Ты не против?

— Зови. Я, кстати, уже размышлял о странном противостоянии в твоем народе — между любителями полных и сокращенных имен.

Эзил закрыл лицо рукой.

— Наверное, с твоей точки зрения наше поведение выглядит глупым, но...

Адрастея попросил:

— Ты не мог бы убрать руку? Мне нравится видеть твои глаза. Они как два хрустальных озера на вершине Дарау, и в них отражаются небеса.

Голубые глаза Эзила чуть расширились от удивления.

— Ты цитируешь «Страдания небесной девы Фор», или мне кажется?

— Из пьес оранжевого этапа она мне больше всех нравится.

— Как давно ты во мне, раз так разбираешься?

— По земному времени два месяца, ты тогда как раз начал писать свою книгу, но ты спрашиваешь немного не о том.

Адрастея сосредоточился и захватил контроль над левой рукой Эзила, сознание которого не сопротивлялось. Для странников этот факт имел особое значение — первый близкий контакт и полное принятие означало скрепление брачных уз. Отныне они были женаты. Осталось объяснить это Эзилу. Адрастея подумал, что с человеческой точки зрения он немного поторопился. Насколько он сейчас вспомнил, люди и эилеанцы любят, когда им делают предложения. Вслух.

Эзил сказал:

— Я странно чувствую левую руку, будто через толстый слой ткани.

— Извини, я не спросил разрешения, но теперь могу недолго управлять твоей рукой.

Адрастея поднес пальцы к губам Эзила и дотронулся до них. Тот вздрогнул, правой рукой отодвинул левую от лица и уточнил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я хочу узнать, каково это — прикасаться к тебе. Можно?

— Ты вовремя спросил. Да.

Адрастея переплел пальцы их рук.

— Мне нравится тебя видеть, но это место не подходит для моих целей.

Эзил сглотнул.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— С каждым мигом мы все ближе и потому можем ощущать чувства друг друга как свои. Ты не боишься, ты возбужден.

Не желая продолжать зрительный контакт, Эзил вышел из умывальной комнаты. Левая рука дернула за завязки ночного одеяния, и оно волной осело на пол, оставив его обнаженным. Адрастея возмутился:

— Почему ты смотришь в потолок? Там нет ничего интересного.

— А ты не хочешь спросить, хочу ли я принимать участие...

— Ты уже сказал «да», — перебил его Адрастея. — И оно звучало как музыка. Скажи «да» еще раз, потому что я хочу быть с тобой — сейчас и всегда. Триста четырнадцать лет я жалел упущенного шанса.

Он открыл свое сознание, объединив его с Эзилом, который ощутил отголоски вековой боли и перестал сомневаться. Он мягко заметил, переводя взгляд на свое тело:

— А ты ведь прав, мы познакомились не сегодня...

— Я могу считать эти слова согласием?

Эзил сел на кровать.

— Да.

Левая рука устремилась вниз к налившемуся члену, а правая, над которой Адрастея также обрел власть, ущипнула сосок и начала его поглаживать. Эзил от неожиданности зашипел:

— Осторожней, это нежное место у эилеанцев. Когда ты в последний раз занимался сексом?

Адрастея усмехнулся.

— Мне не хотелось бы сейчас обсуждать продолжительность моей жизни. Скажу так, очень давно, но не бойся, образы из твоей памяти меня научили.

Скулы Эзила стали оранжевого цвета от смущения. Между тем левая рука игриво приласкала и сжала пальцы вокруг члена, а потом начала движения вверх-вниз. Правая рука легчайшими прикосновениями дразнила соски и царапала кожу вокруг них. Сознание Эзила уже ни на что не влияло, он мог только наслаждаться ощущением чужих рук на его теле и чужого члена, который охватили его пальцы. Сливаясь с Адрастеей, он чувствовал одновременно и его эмоции.

Головка члена сочилась смазкой. Движения левой руки стали быстрыми и резкими, подводя к вершине наслаждения, за мгновение до которой она сжала основание члена и не позволила ему излиться. Правая рука нежно провела вокруг головки. Эзил застонал. Его ругательства не нуждались в произнесении, потому что сознания Эзила и Адрастеи напрямую общались, усиливая удовольствие.

Адрастея поднес правую руку ко рту, лизнул и чуть укусил пальцы. Вкус Эзила его дурманил, он снова стал двигать левой рукой, плотно сжимая член.

* * *

Эзил лежал на кровати без сил и рассказывал Адрастее, что он первым изменит в своей жизни.

— Я считаю, над кроватью нужно повесить большое зеркало.

— Замечательная идея. Она меня заводит...

— Тебя все заводит!

— Ну что ты хочешь от того, кто испытал потрясающие ощущения и по-прежнему находится в...

— Вот стукнуть бы тебя, но себя бить не хочется.

— Спрашивай уже. Я же чувствую, что тебя мучает какой-то вопрос?

Эзил спросил прямо:

— Сколько ты пробудешь со мной?

В ответе Адрастеи слышалась улыбка:

— С людьми так сложно. Они никогда не верят словам, которые были сказаны один раз.

— А тебе сложно повторить?

— Считай, что я неизлечимая болезнь, которая отныне будет с тобой всегда. Кстати, любой психиатр согласится с этим, так что нет смысла их расстраивать.

— Как скажешь, наведенная моя галлюцинация.

От ласки в голосе Эзила Адрастея чуть не потерял мысль, которую хотел сказать.

— Мне сложно надолго задерживаться на планетарных мирах, так что у меня предложение. Давай будем путешествовать вместе. Уверен, можно написать интересную книгу о поездке театрального критика по планетам даже ближайших звезд.

— Всегда мечтал увидеть вживую театр дарлиссов, а они со своей планеты не улетают. Я согласен. Ты чувствуешь, как тебе со мной повезло?

— Несомненно.

В глубине своей души Адрастея скрыл свою ближайшую цель — планету народа шил, который обладал силой, способной продлить жизнь Эзила. Это было необходимо, потому что эилеанцы жили не намного дольше людей. По меркам Адрастеи, почти мгновенно. А народ шил был способен сложить и поделить жизни двух разумных существ, с их согласия, конечно.

— Что ты подумал о фиолетоволицых? Я не успел уловить.

— Ты все узнаешь в свое время, а сейчас отдыхай, у нас впереди много важных дел.

Эзил зевнул.

— Сейчас мне лень с тобой спорить, Расти, но к этому вопросу мы еще вернемся.


End file.
